What is your favorite color?
by SS-Shooting star
Summary: Sasuke tenía en claro que detestaba el color naranja -tan llamativo e irritante como Naruto-,y hasta hace unos días podía asegurar que su color favorito era el azul -tan cool como él-,pero, luego la había conocido a ella, y a sus hermosos colores -tan llamativos pero lindos-.
1. What is your favorite color?

_**Sasuke tenía en claro que detestaba el color naranja -tan llamativo e irritante como Naruto-, **_

_**y hasta hace unos días podía asegurar que su color favorito era el azul -tan cool como él-, **_

_**pero, luego la había conocido a ella, y a sus hermosos colores -tan llamativos pero lindos-.**_

**Publicaciones:** Aquí y en MSS -KuroUsagi-

_Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, pero esta historia es de mi autoria. :3_

* * *

><p><strong>What is your favorite color?<strong>

**.**

**.**

**S**asuke se acomodo mejor en su asiento, y volvió a leer esa hoja cuyas preguntas lo estaban haciendo sufrir, frunció el ceño al escuchar claramente como los lápices o crayolas de sus compañeros no paraban de escribir las respuestas a las preguntas, ¿Es acaso que él era el único en no saber de ese infernal cuestionario?, aunque tuvo que habérselo imaginado, _siempre, siempre, siempre,_ los primeros días de clases, los alumnos tenían que presentarse ante todo el salón.

_¿Qué numero es tu favorito?_  
>¿Por qué debería él de tener un numero favorito?, Todos los números eran iguales, simples números, ninguno era más especial que otro.<p>

_¿Cuál es tu animal favorito?_  
>Frunció el ceño, ningún animal era su favorito, todos eran seres peludos demasiado dependientes de las personas, por lo menos los domésticos, pero si se tratará de un animal salvaje... Tal vez ¿Un Halcón? ¿Un León?.<p>

_¿Quién es tu ejemplo a seguir?_  
>Frunció el ceño. Esa hubiera sido la primera pregunta que hubiera podido responder, si su hermano mayor Itachi, no se hubiera atrevido a donar al orfanato a su peluche de Dinosaurio.<p>

**—Lo siento Sasuke, no sabía que aún jugabas con el.**

Bueno, era cierto que ya no jugaba con él, pero adornaba perfectamente el suelo de su habitación. Además ese peluche lo había tenido desde que tenía memoria, y ¡Apenas tenía seis años!, obviamente aún quería a su peluche favorito junto a él... ¿Los niños del orfanato lo estarían cuidando bien?.

El estruendoso ruido que hizo la silla de Naruto al levantarse lo hizo reaccionar, no tenía tiempo que perder como para estar pensando en su peluche. Sólo faltaban tres niños más, antes de que él tuviera que levantarse y leer enfrente de todos sus respuestas. ¡Y ni siquiera tenía una sola respuesta!.

_¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?_  
>Tomate.<p>

Sonrió al ver que su hoja ya no estaba totalmente vacía.

_¿Invierno o el Verano?_  
>Invierno.<p>

Esa era la época en que su familia pasaba más tiempo juntos, y debido al frío el dobe de Naruto no iba a molestarlo con sus visitas diarias, así el podía descansar de su presencia.

_¿Tu flor favorita?_

¡Todas las flores eran iguales!... Bueno, eso no era del todo cierto, pero el no conocía los nombre de las flores, ¿Eso de que le serviría?, para él las únicas flores que existían eran las rosas y las demás flores.

_¿Cuál color no te gusta?_  
>Naranja.<p>

Si definitivamente ese color era de lo peor, era demasiado llamativo, e irritante a la vista.

_¿Cuál es tu color favorito?_  
>Az...<p>

**—Y la persona que me gusta es ¡Haruno Sakura-Chan!—**Gritó Naruto.

¿Era esa una pregunta que tenía que contestar?, ¿De qué les servía esa información a esas maestras? ... Seguramente eran unas señoras chismosas.

¿Y quién era Sakura?  
>¿Cómo es qué Naruto nunca le contó de esa niña?. frunció el ceño, no entendía porqué Naruto le regañaba, si él también le ocultaba cosas.<p>

**—Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno—**Levanto su mirada, al parecer su respuesta se contestaría sin que tuviera que hablar con Naruto, levantó la mirada de su aún muy vacía hoja, y observo a esa niña tan... ¿colorida?

Desde cuando existían niñas con el cabello de color ¿rosa? _-Y ¿Cómo es que no la había notado en los tres días que llevaba en ese salón?-_. Además tenía unos bonitos ojos color verde.

Naruto frunció el ceño al ver como su amigo sonreía inconscientemente al ver como Sakura leía sus respuestas con un tenue color rojo en sus mejillas -Ya que él acababa de anunciarle a todo el salón, que le gustaba la pelirosa-.

**—Ni lo pienses Teme...—**Murmura procurando sonar lo más agresivamente posible. Después de todo, Sakura-Chan era muy bonita, y él no quería arriesgarse a que "Sasuke-kun Uchiha" se la robará, claro que no tomo en cuenta, que cuando la Haruno pasará al frente, su pelinegro amigo la vería.

**—Mi color favorito es el verde—**Responde Sasuke sin apartar la vista de Sakura, aunque el rosa del cabello de Sakura era aún más bonito, pero obviamente él, siendo niño, no podía arriesgarse diciendo que su color favorito era el rosa. ¿Qué pensarían los demás?.

.

.

Cuando ha llegado su turno de pasar al frente a presentarse, puede notar claramente como las niñas están listas para anotar todo dato importante de sus gustos, y los niños simplemente lo ignoran, porque, obviamente el estar escuchando respuestas parecidas durante más de media hora era aburrido.

**—Mi comida favorita son los Tomates—**Inicia, saltándose al menos diez preguntas**—Prefiero el Invierno, Odio el color naranja, y mi color favorito es el verde—**Las niñas lo miran confundidas, ya que antes de eso, podían asegurar que el color favorito de Sasuke era el azul marino o el negro. Y el frunce el ceño al notar que la única niña que el quiere que le preste atención, esta demasiado concentrada en colorear algo en su cuaderno. Se sonroja levemente, y no puede creer que este apunto de decirlo pero... así le prestará atención ¿No?

**—Y me...me gusta—**Las niñas se alteran y esperan ansiosas sus respuestas, Sakura por el mini-grito que ha dado Ino, levanta su vista hacía el frente, y observa a ese niño pelinegro, que al parecer le gustaba a casi todas sus compañeras. Era lindo, pero Naruto le había dicho que Sasuke era un niño demasiado malo y grosero, aunque, cuando el rubio no estaba con ella, se la pasaba platicando y riendo con Sasuke a su lado_-¿No eran mejores amigos?-._

**—Me gustan las flores de Sakura—**Responde, mirando fijamente a esa niña pelirrosa, quien al parecer a entendido el mensaje, al igual que Naruto, que actualmente lo mira claramente molesto.

.

.

.

**_~Fin (?)~_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Espero les haya gustado :)<em>**

**_¿Me regalan un review?_**

**_Lo más seguro es que haga una segunda parte w pero me voy a tardar un poco en escribirla x)_**


	2. My favorite color is red

**Hola~**

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, favs y follows, ben como lo había dicho, después de tomarme mi tiempo, les dejo esta segunda parte :)

Espero les guste~

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

_**S**asuke odiaba el color rojo, lo cual resultaba irónico, _  
><em>dado que ese color era tan característico de sus tan amados <em>  
><em>tomates. Sakura amaba ese color, y esa era la razón de su odio, <em>  
><em>su cabello no era rojo... pero el de ese niño "Sasori-kun" si lo era.<em>

_**. **_

Frunció el ceño al ver como _-de nuevo-_ el grupo de amigas de Sakura comenzaba a hablar de ese tan odioso pelirrojo: "Sasori", ese desagradable y presumido pelirrojo que hace menos de dos semanas se había atrevido a entrar en su salón, captando la atención de la mayoría de las niñas, cosa que agradecía ya que así lo dejaron tranquilo durante un rato, pero lo malo era, que el pelirrojo también había llamado la atención de su pelirrosada, Sakura.

_¿Qué de genial tenía ese niño pelirrojo?_. Simplemente no lo entendía, ya que el pelirrojo parecía estar siempre aburrido, aunque bueno las niñas tenían gustos extraños ya que estaba seguro que él siempre las miraba enojado, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que ellas asegurarán estar enamoradas de él.

Y la curiosidad y el estar obviamente enojado lo habían llevado a consultar con Naruto, ya que le rubio al estar igualmente atraído por la pelirrosa, significaba un aliado...  
><em><strong><br>—¿No te molesta que Sakura parezca estar enamorada de Sasori?**_

**—No lo sé, Teme. No tengo tiempo como para preocuparme de eso.**

**—Hmp**

**—¿Has notado que esa niña Hyuga siempre está observándome?... Creo que planea hacer algo en mi contra.**

**—Dobe.**

...Bien, preguntarle a Naruto acerca de su problema obviamente no había sido una de sus mejores ideas, definitivamente su cerebro le había fallado al decidir que Naruto era la mejor opción para averiguar que podría hacer para que Sakura dejará de ver a Sasori y lo mirará a él, porque sí, esa niña pelirrosa había pasado totalmente de él.

Después de haber dicho que su flor favorita eran las "Sakura", y haber intentado acercarse a ella al día siguiente, Sakura había corrido hacía sus amigas_ -nada disimuladamente- _cuando él estaba a tan solo seis pasos de ella, con más que obvias intenciones de hablarle. Y no tenía ni la más mínima duda de que el causante de eso, había sido Naruto, ya que siendo tan Dobe como tan sólo el Uzumaki podía ser, se había reído con satisfacción al ver como él era ignorado por la pelirrosa. _  
><strong><br>**_Pero ahora el rubio no era un problema ya que después de que Sakura le hubiese golpeado,_ -Naruto de alguna u otra forma había conseguido decapitar accidentalmente a la muñeca favorita de Sakura... en definitiva los nervios combinados con el cabeza hueca del Uzumaki, no resultaban en nada bueno-,_ había obligado a el rubio a decidir que por su bien físico, debía de alejarse un poco de Sakura _-para ser una niña, golpeaba demasiado fuerte-._

El único problema al que se enfrentaba su futuro noviazgo_ -porque aunque solo tuviera seis años, sabía que algún día ellos dos serían novios, posteriormente se casarían y formarían una linda familia- _con la pelirrosa, era ese niño pelirrojo de ocho años_ -Demasiado viejo ¿verdad?-_ que ocasionaba que las mejillas de la Haruno se tiñeran de un tono rojizo, lo cual disfrutaba pero el hecho de que eso se debiera al pelirrojo lo hacía enojar. **  
><strong>_**  
><strong>_Y un día cuando mordía tan decididamente sus tomates _-pensando que de la cabeza de Sasori se trataba-, _una idea llegó a su mente... Tal vez, tan solo tendría que dejarle en claro a Sakura que ellos dos serían novios y en el futuro se casarían, por lo que obviamente tenía que olvidarse de "Sasori", sí, la solución era tan simple, solamente tenía que dejarle en claro que ella solamente podía ser su novia, claro que dentro de unos años más, ya que al parecer las niñas a su edad, tenían piojos _-razón por la que casi ningún niño, por miedo a contagiarse, se atrevía a acercarse a las niñas-. _Y ese día llegó lo más temprano que pudo, ya que la pelirrosa era de las primeras en llegar, y si quería que ella no se escabullera con sus amigas, ellos dos tendrían que ser los únicos en el salón, tan sólo tenía unos diez minutos vigilando la puerta del salón, cuando vio que tanto Sakura como Sasori se acercaban a donde él estaba... ¿¡Por qué ellos dos llegaban juntos!?.

**—Nos vemos en la tarde, Sasori-kun.**

**—Lo siento, Sakura, esta tarde iré a visitar a la abuela Chiyo, por lo que no podré ir a tu casa ni ver a mi tía Mebuki.**

... ¿Tía Mebuki?, ¿No era ese el nombre de la madre de Sakura?... Él no se había puesto a investigar a la pelirrosa, pero Naruto si que lo había hecho y vaya que había conseguido demasiada información en tan poco tiempo, probablemente el rubio sería un buen espía o detective, ya que al parecer eso era lo único en lo que tenía talento.  
><em><strong><br>—¡Yo también quiero visitar a la abuela Chiyo!—**_Exigió su pelirrosa con el ceño levemente fruncido.  
><em><strong><br>—Lastima. Chiyo-chan solo quiere ver a su nieto favorito.—**_Respondió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa de superioridad para después alejarse, dejando a Sakura sin poder quejarse.

Y al parecer el pelirrojo era tan solo su primo.

**—Sasori, es un bobo.**

**—La escuchó susurrar antes de poner un pie dentro del salón_ -y ella seguía sin notar su presencia-. _**

**—Hmp...—**Vale, las palabras no eran lo suyo, pero ese monosílabo consiguió captar la atención de ella, quien se sorprendió de verlo._**—Sakura...—**_Y por más que lo evita, un leve sonrojo se apodera de sus mejillas, porque después de todo, el apesta demostrando cariño hacía otras personas que no sean su madre o incluso Itachi_**—Quiero que te quedé claro que en el futuro tú serás mi novia, y después nos casaremos, por lo que es más que obvio que tienes prohibido sonrojarte por la presencia de otros chicos.**_

Y aunque ha intentado sonar lo más serio posible, sabe que los nervios han ocasionado que las palabras le salieran un poco más rápido de lo normal.

Ella lo mira confundida, a él los nervios lo invaden más, y lo único que se le ocurre hacer para defender el orgullo de Uchiha que tiene, es fruncir el ceño y aparentar que no le importa nada.

Y ella se ríe, porque Sasuke Uchiha, es el niño más raro que ha conocido, y aunque parezca ser alguien a quién temerle, ese leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, lo hace ver lindo.

_**Y** en definitiva, su calor favorito es el rojo, en especial ese tono que adorna_

_ las mejillas del avergonzado Uchiha._

**.**

**.**

.

**Fin(?)**

* * *

><p><strong>E<strong>spero haya sido de su agrado :), y si posiblemente escriba otra parte, pero si lo hago, me tardaré un tiempo x)

**¿Me regalan reviews? :)**


	3. Black hair and green eyes

_**Hola lindas~**_

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, favs y follows_

_les dejo esta última parte para que se empalaguen de la actitud de Mini-Sasu. x)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Black hair and Green eyes or maybe Pink Hair and Black eyes, <strong>__**but definitely they won't have blonde hair. **_

..

_Sasuke no lo entendía, pero al parecer las niñas desarrollaban una extraña obsesión por cuidar a muñecos de bebés, como si ellos en verdad fueran sus hijos, ¿Por qué tenían ese interés por jugar a ser madres desde niñas?, seguramente ellas no entendían que los bebés eran terriblemente irritantes y apestosos. Pero si Sakura quería jugar con un bebé, definitivamente tendría que parecerse a él o a ella -porque ese sería su "hijo"-, pero al parecer no concordaba en algo con la pelirrosada, ella quería que su bebé tuviera el pelo rubio... no, eso definitivamente no podía ser._

.

**S**onrió de nuevo al ver ese perfecto muñeco, de ojos verdes y cabellos azabaches, sin duda alguna ese era el regalo perfecto para Sakura, la representación de su -perfecto- hijo, Ren Uchiha, Sasuke nunca se había detenido a reflexionar que tal vez estaba pensando muy a futuro, él simplemente tenía decidido que cosas tenían que ocurrir en su vida -Como ser novio de Sakura, casarse con ella, tener hijos... y también algún día, "regalar accidentalmente" algo valioso para Itachi-, porque ni loco dejaría que ese famoso "destino" decidiera la forma en la que las cosas se presentarían en su vida.

**A**sí que envolvió en una pequeña cobija a "Ren Uchiha" y con cuidado lo guardo en su mochila -porque él también sería un buen padre-, después se la colgó en su hombro con cuidado de no provocar que su pequeño Ren se golpeara contra sus escasos útiles escolares -porque vamos, tan solo tenía seis años, y no era como si hiciera gran cosa en la escuela, aparte de observar a Sakura y discutir con Naruto-, una sonrisa adornó su rostro al imaginarse la expresión que adornaría el rostro de Sakura al observar a su bebé -que por supuesto había sido hecho en la pequeña pero famosa empresa de juguetes perteneciente a la familia Uchiha-, indudablemente, Ren Uchiha Haruno, era el mejor bebé de juguete que existía.

**S**u padre, Fugaku, a lo largo del trayecto lo miraba con curiosidad -ya que cada tres minutos revisaba que Ren estuviera en perfectas condiciones-, pero como su padre era todo un "Hombre Uchiha" -totalmente serio, responsable y aparentemente sin emociones- no había hecho ninguna pregunta, aunque gracias a su madre, Sasuke sabía que en las noches, Fugaku Uchiha compartía sus dudas con Mikoto, y pasaban horas hablando tanto de Itachi como de él, cosa que a él le parecía inútil, ¿Por qué no simplemente preguntarle directamente?... Tal vez su padre fuera nervioso como la niña Hyuga que a veces jugaba con Sakura, eso le parecía imposible, pero tal vez... bueno, al menos podría conversar con su padre.

—Es mi bebé— Dijo y Fugaku no pudo evitar que su rostro reflejara la confusión que sentía.

—¿Tu bebé?—Preguntó, ya que al parecer Sasuke no diría nada más si él no preguntaba.

**S**asuke asintió y con cuidado sacó a Ren Uchiha de su mochila.—Es hijo de Sakura y mío, ella tiene el cabello rosa, pero nosotros vamos a tener un niño y no puede tener el cabello de ese color, así que Ren, va a tener el color de sus ojos.—Explicó y señalo los verdes ojos de su muñeco y después de unos minutos volvió a ocultar a Ren en su mochila.

—¿Y quién es Sakura?— Se atrevió a preguntar Fugaku, porque ya estaba hablando con Sasuke, así que no perdía nada con seguir satisfaciendo su curiosidad.

—Una niña de mi salón...voy a casarme con ella—Aseguró y Fugaku dejó que una sonrisa adornará su rostro.

**S**asuke sonrió al ver a Sakura sentada en su lugar, la escuchaba susurrar algo con mucha dulzura en su voz, pero no lograba entender sus palabras, pero lo entendió todo cuando estuvo a su lado. Ella estaba jugando y cuidando de una bebé muñeca, que al parecer era nueva -nunca la había visto jugar con ella-.

—Hmp...—Emitió su tan usual monosílabo y Sakura dejo de ver a ese "juguete" para ponerle atención a él.

—Buenos días, Sasuke-kun—Le regalo una sonrisa y después sujeto a su muñeco para mostrárselo.—Mira, es mi bebé y se llama...

—Naruko-Chan—Pronunció el rubio comedor de Ramen con una sonrisa en su rostro, sonando como de costumbre, excesivamente enérgico -cosa que no había sido igual la semana anterior, dónde parecía más un zombie que una persona,porque desde que Naruto se enteró de que él llegaba más temprano a la escuela para pasar más tiempo con Sakura, el Uzumaki se había propuesto a hacer lo mismo, ya que no podía dejar que Sasuke ganará el amor de Sakura-.

**E**lla frunció el ceño.—Aunque me lo hayas regalado tú, ese no será su nombre.

—Hmp...—Él también frunció el ceño, ya había dicho que Naruto era un excelente espía, ¿no?, seguramente había escuchado su plan de regalarle un muñeco a Sakura, aunque ese juguete, sólo se parecía a Naruto, ya que tenía el cabello rubio y ojos cafés, porque después de todo, la familia de Naruto no era dueña de un negocio de juguetes, por lo que él no podía diseñar los juguetes a su gusto.

**S**onrió con superioridad y el rubio lo miró confundido, Sakura simplemente le sonreía a su bebé... hasta que Sasuke lo tomó bruscamente y lo aventó al otro extremo del salón, cayendo justamente a los pies de la niña Hyuga.

Sakura no pudo siquiera gritar por su bebé ya que Sasuke había sacado otro muñeco de su mochila.

—Se llama Ren.—Informó al mismo tiempo que se lo entregaba a Sakura para que ella lo cargará. Ella sonrió,el muñeco era realmente bonito y tenía unos hermosos ojos de color verde y un lindo cabello de color negro... un fuerte sonrojo adornó su mejilas ¿Ese muñeco se parecía a ella y a Sasuke?—Es nuestro "hijo"—Se lo confirmó el pelinegro con una sonrisa en su rostro, por que obviamente Ren era mucho mejor que "Naruko".

—Pero yo quiero una niña, Sasuke-kun.

**N**aruto se acercó a ellos sobando el "lastimado" cuerpo de su hija.—Se nota que no conoces los gustos de Sakura-Chan, Teme.

**Y** Sakura suspira y antes de que esos dos inicien una pelea decide hablar —Gracias por darme a Ren-Chan, Sasuke-kun.— Y se gira para que Naruto le de a su "hija" pero el rubio se siente traicionado, ¿Cómo ha podido Sakura, aceptar el muñeco del Uchiha.

—Ninguna hija mía crecerá con el hijo del Teme.—Dice, totalmente indignado para después marcharse con su hija en brazos.—Cuando pienses mejor las cosas ven a buscarnos a tu hija y a mi, Sakura-Chan.

**E**lla lo mirá confundida, y no puede evitar pensar que Naruto es muy parecido a Ino, a ambos les gusta sobre dramatizar cualquier asunto. Sasuke sonríe, al ver como Naruto se ha alejado de ellos, quedando así, fuera de la competencia, por el amor de la Haruno.

—Sakura...—La llama, y ella aparta la vista de Ren, para sorprenderse al ver que Sasuke le muestra una muñeca de cabellos rosas y ojos negros.—Ella es nuestra hija—Dice, entregándole su nueva bebé a ella.

**S**akura sonríe y toma a la nueva integrante de la "familia" en sus brazos. —Es hermosa, Sasuke-kun.

—Hmp.

**N**aruto al ver como Sakura abraza a Sasuke, manteniendo en medio de ellos dos, a sus "hijos", decide que tiene dos opciones, luchar por Sakura o simplemente buscar una nueva madre para Naruko, y la decisión se toma por si sola al ver como el arrogante Uchiha acepta jugar a la familia con la chica pelirrosada, y sonríe, al descubrir que ellos dos se ven demasiado bien juntos.

—Los niños rubios son tontos, por eso nuestros hijos no tienen el pelo de ese tonto color.

**E**lla frunce el ceño.—Mi mamá tiene el cabello rubio—Habla Sakura con obvio disgusto en su voz.

**N**aruto se ríe, porque definitivamente el conoce mejor a Sakura... y si no encuentra una nueva mamá para su pequeña hija, definitivamente luchará por obtener el amor de la pequeña Haruno.

_"Y aunque Sakura cree firmemente que el tener el cabello _  
><em>rubio es algo muy bonito, Sasuke opina que ninguno de sus hijos <em>  
><em>tendrá ese color de cabello, porque solo basta con ver a Ino y a <em>  
><em>Naruto, ambos son rubios, y ambos son unos escandalosos y él <em>  
><em>sabe con seguridad que sus hijos no serán así" <em>

.

.

.

Fin.

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado :)<p>

Recuerden, los reviews son gratis n.n

Criticas, comentarios y sugerencias son bien recibidos :)


	4. Mind in white

**P**ues no planeaba hacer más de 3 capítulos, pero como esperan que escriba más me han inspirado :)

Iré creciendolo dentro de las historias w para así llegar cuando son grandes

Espero disfruten este capitulo.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Mind in white.**

_**Y** por eso a Sasuke no le gustaba formar parte de las ideas de Naruto, porque el rubio_

_solo lograba meterlos en problemas._

**.**

—¡Juguemos a las escondidas!—Gritó Naruto provocando que él frunciera el ceño y que Sakura sonriera obviamente emocionada.

—No quiero—Se niega, porque él esta más que contento jugando con Sakura, con Ren y con Hana -_Muñecos bebé que hace poco más de un año le había regalado a Sakura-_... bueno a decir verdad era aburrido jugar a_ "la familia"_ pero mientras eso mantuviera la atención de Sakura en él, podía soportar ese juego.

—¡Yo si quiero!—Anuncia Sakura con una sonrisa en su rostro, totalmente emocionada por jugar un nuevo juego_ -Siempre que jugaba con Sasuke, tenía que ser un juego donde Naruto quedará casi excluido, "casi" por el hecho de que a veces naruto tenía que fingir ser la mascota de la familia, o el sirviente, o cualquier otra cosa no tan importante en el juego.-_, no es que no quisiera jugar con sus "hijos", pero ella ya había tenido suficiente de jugar a "la familia", tal vez la siguiente semana quisiera volver a jugar, pero en esa semana ya no deseaba más ser "mamá", ella quería dejar de ser "madre" y jugar cualquier otra cosa _-aunque claro que sus "hijos" seguirían durmiendo con ella en su cama-._

**N**aruto mira al Uchiha con total superioridad, ya que él ha logrado que Sakura sonría y se emocione. El pelinegro simplemente frunce el ceño y suspira.

—Esta bien. Jugaremos ese bobo juego.—Dice, aunque a decir verdad él también necesita descansar de sus "hijos" y jugar cualquier otra cosa.

—Gracias, Sasuke-kun—Agradece Sakura, ya que se han ahorrado otra de las muy comunes discusiones entre ellos dos, lo que se traduce en más horas de juego y por lo tanto en más diversión.—¡Yo cuento!—Pide, porque aunque no es tan divertido buscar a los demás, esconderse y que se tarden en encontrarte es aún más aburrido.

—¿eh?, ¡No, Sakura-Chan!—Niega Naruto, lo cual sorprende a la pelirrosa, el rubio nunca le había negado algo a ella, por lo que frunce el ceño, obviamente disgustada.

—¿Por qué no?—Pregunta, mirando al rubio de una forma tal, que deja en claro que más vale que tenga una buena razón, si no ella definitivamente será la que cuente.

—... Qué cuente primero el amargado del Teme, por no querer jugar desde el principio.—Sasuke lo fulmina con la mirada, y antes de que la pelirrosa pueda quejarse, continúa hablando.—Podrás contar en la siguiente ronda pero por está vez será él quien cuente, ¡Vamos Sakura-Chan!—Grita y sale corriendo del cuarto junto con la pelirrosa, Sasuke bufa, y se sienta en la cama de Sakura _-Porque el suelo no es tan cómodo_- y comienza a contar.

.

. .

—Treinta y uno, treinta y dos, treinta y tres, treinta y cuatro...—Y antes de que pueda seguir contando, Naruto ha entrado de nuevo a la habitación de Sakura, cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta, lo mira confundido, y Naruto simplemente lo ignora.—¿Qué ha...

—¡Shh, sigue contando Teme!—Ordena y él frunce el ceño, pero como Naruto empieza a observar la habitación detenidamente y al parecer en busca de algo, él y su gran curiosidad lo obligan a seguir contando, no porque el Dobe se lo haya ordenado, sino porque quiere saber que planea.

—Treinta y cinco, treinta y seis, treinta...¿Qué haces?—Susurra su pregunta, al ver como Naruto definitivamente busca algo _-ya que ha empezado a revolver la habitación-_.

—El diario de Sakura-chan—Contesta de forma rápida, para después seguir buscando el preciado objeto.

—Treinta y ocho, treinta y nueve, cuarenta, cuarenta y uno, cuarenta y dos...—Él continúa con su cuenta, y observa como el rubio busca por todas partes.—¿Debajo de su almohada?—Susurra su pregunta, pero su sola voz es suficiente para asustar a Naruto, ya que el Uzumaki sabe bien que si Sakura se entera de su búsqueda para poder leer su diario, la pelirrosada niña lo golpeará, y él bien sabe que Sakura no es nada débil. Y Sasuke también lo sabe, por eso él no se mueve de su lugar, si existe el riesgo de que los atrapen, por lo menos él más obvio culpable será el rubio.—Cuarenta y tres, cuarenta y cuatro, cuarenta y cinco, cuarenta y seis...

**Y** Naruto le obedece y busca debajo de su almohada, y por la sonrisa que adorna el rostro del Dobe, Sasuke sabe que lo ha encontrado, y por obvias razones, él también se acerca.

**N**aruto abre el Diario de Sakura, y la primera página esta un muy tierno y abstracto dibujo de ella -_Es ahí cuando se dan cuenta, de que Sakura no es muy buena dibujante, tal vez lo sea coloreando, pero el dibujo no es su fuerte-._

_"Hoy en el primer día de mi primaria, conocí a un chico rubio, Naruto, él es alguien con mucha energía, y no paraba de decirme lo bonito que era mi cabello y que este parecía un bonito chicle ... realmente quisiera tener el cabello rubio como mi mamá, o como Tsunade-San... ¡Conocí a una chica rubia!, su nombre es Ino y ella es muy interesante, es ..."_

**L**a sonrisa que adorna el rostro de Naruto se borra, porque Sakura no ha hablado mucho de él, pero por lo menos ha hablado de él y de Sasuke no, voltea la página y descubre que casi todo es sobre Ino y otra nueva amiga, llamada Hinata, gira la página y antes de que pueda leer Sasuke se lo ha arrebatado, porque él ha visto su nombre...

_"Hoy un chico pelinegro, Sasuke, el niño que le gusta a Ino... y a la mayoría de las niñas, aunque no se muy bien el porque, ya que él parece ser muy serio y parece creerse superior a los demás... ¡Pero! hoy descubrí que el también puede ser tierno, hoy en las presentaciones, lo he visto sonreír y también puedo jurar que lo he visto sonrojarse en la última parte de su presentación..."_

**E**l rubio le arrebato el diario y siguió pasando las páginas hasta que de nuevo encontró su nombre... Y al parecer Sakura no era muy constante en sus anotaciones, ya que en tan solo seis hojas ya había transcurrido un año.

_"He comenzado segundo año, Naruto y Sasuke se han convertido en mis mejores amigos, he descubierto que Sasuke no es tan serio como parece y Naruto... él ama el Ramen, y..."_

**E**l Uchiha le arrebato el diario y busco su nombre...

_"Hoy he ido con Sasuke y Naruto al cine, nuestros padres nos han acompañado, las madres de Sasuke y Naruto son tan bonitas, __ambas tienen el cabello muuuuuy largo, en especial la mamá de Naruto, pero ella me da un poco de miedo... solo cuando se enoja, y la mamá de Sasuke, es muy linda y __me ha sacado muchas fotos con Sasuke... también kushina-San me ha tomado muchas fotos con Naruto._

_Durante la película Sasuke parecía estar más atento o buscar algo entre el montón de niños que venían del orfanato... cuando le pregunté, ha dicho que ellos le quitaron su peluche favorito... bueno dijo que el malvado de su hermano, es el villano en todo ese asunto, ya que al parecer fue él quien se los regalo a los niños... aunque Itachi parece realmente agradable y ..."_

—¡Deja de quitarme el Diario!—Grita Naruto.

—¡Cállate, Dobe, dámelo!—Ordena, sujetando el diario de Sakura e intentando quitar las manos de Naruto del diario.

—Ha sido mi idea buscar el diario, así que yo debo leerlo, tu sigue contando, ¡Dattebayo!

—¡No!, ¿Porqué no te olvidas de Sakura, y mejor juegas con la niña Hyuga?

—¡Naruko-Chan, extraña a su madre!

—Hmp. Sakura sólo quiere a Ren y a Hana

—Ella quiere una niña rubia

—Los rubios son tontos

—Cállate.

**Y** el diario ha sido aventado hacía alguna parte de la habitación... justamente a los pies de Sakura...

_¡Sakura!_

—¿Estaban leyendo mi Diario?— Y es cuando escuchan la pregunta de la niña de cabellos rosas que ambos se separan.

**Y** por más que Sasuke intenta pensar en una buena escusa _-Naruto simplemente está temblando, imaginándose el dolor que experimentará a manos de Sakura-_, su mente está en blanco.

Sakura fruncé el ceño. Y lo más probable sea que en un mes entero deje de hablarles y se junte más con Ino y con Hinata... tonto Dobe.

.

**Y** es por eso, que Sasuke prefiere jugar a la "familia" _-Aunque a veces se torné aburrido-_,

que comenzar a jugar cualquier cosa que Naruto haya propuesto.

.

* * *

><p>No sé me ocurría ningún buen nombre para la hija de Sasuke xD.<p>

Criticas, comentarios y sugerencias son bien recibidas :)

**Si tienen alguna situación o idea que quisieran leer dentro del fic, siéntanse en confianza de ponerlas en un review, yo intentaré escribirlas :), **sirve para alargar un poquito más el fic, y no pasar drásticamente de una edad a otra x).

¿Me regalan reviews?... _son gratis _

.

.


	5. Pink princess

**H**ola~ gracias por sus reviews :)

**KrazyMore: **el siguiente capitulo será tu idea, ya casi lo termino de escribir, de hecho iba a ser este capítulo, pero en mi otro foro, me dieron la idea de esto, así que lo escribí :)

**Pink princess**

.  
><em>"Si sakura quería ser una princesa el sería su príncipe, aunque pensándolo bien, los príncipes son rubios -y por lo tanto tontos-, además de que ellos siempre parecían tan afeminados -por lo menos en las películas-, así que lo mejor sería ser un caballero, capaz de proteger a su princesa. "<br>_

.

—No lo entiendo—Hablas, al parecer has decidido perdonarle a Naruto que Sakura los venga ignorando desde hace dos semanas, ¡oh! porque para ti, él único culpable del enojo de Sakura era el rubio _-aunque tú también hubieses leído su diario-_.—¿Por qué a Sakura le gusta tanto el cabello rubio?

—¿Por qué los rubios somos los mejores?—Responde Naruto sin dudarlo si quiera un segundo, porque es algo muy _-demasiado-_obvio.

—No lo son.—Frunces el ceño.—Los rubios son tontos.

**N**aruto te mira tratando de controlar su enojo.—Eso solo es un estereotipo, Teme.

—¿Qué tiene de especial ser rubio?, su cabello rosa es mucho más bonito.

**É**l sonríe ya que esta de acuerdo contigo y decide dejar de lado esas complicadas operaciones que está resolviendo en su cuaderno _-¿A quién demonios le importa cuánto es 8 por 7?-_, hablar de Sakura es mucho más importante.

—Si es muy bonito, me recuerda a un muy rico chicle, o a un algodón de azúcar.—Dice, con una enorme sonrisa, tú en cambio has puesto una cara de asco.

—Odio los dulces.

**N**aruto arquea una ceja.—Lo rosa es sinónimo de dulce Teme.

—No es cierto.

—Claro que sí, es como decir _"Empalagosamente rosa"_ te refieres a que es demasiado dulce.

—Hmp. Como sea, ¿Qué a las niñas no les gusta el color rosa?—Preguntas, devolviendo la plática hacía el rumbo que te interesa.

**N**aruto pone esa expresión rara que adorna su rostro cada vez que piensa.—Pues sí, pero ella escribió en su diario que conoció a una chica de cabello rubio, como el de su madre y como el de ... ¿Tsunade-San?

—¿Quién es Tsunade?

—No lo sé, pero puede que su madre sea la principal razón de que quiera tener el cabello rubio—Los ojos de Naruto parecen brillar.—Te imaginas lo hermoso que me vería si tuviera el cabello rojo como el de mi madre.

... **H**orrible, definitivamente Naruto se vería de lo más extraño si fuera un pelirrojo.

—¡Quiero tener el cabello rojo, ´ttebayo!

—¿Ya terminaste de resolver las operaciones, Naruto?—Pregunta Iruka apareciendo en frente de ustedes, con una claro gesto de enojo, porque después de todo, descaradamente estaban ignorando su clase.—Naruto, ¿Se puede saber porque crees que ocho por doce, son 816?

**E**l rubio frunce el ceño al mismo tiempo que analiza sus demasiado complicadas y enredadas operaciones.—¿Porque ocho por dos son dieciséis, y ocho por una son ocho?

**I**ruka suspira.—No has puesto atención, ¿verdad?—Pregunta, para después comenzar de nuevo la explicación de porqué ocho por doce eran noventa y seis... El pelinegro disimuladamente borra y corrige el mismo error, porque después de todo él tampoco había estado poniendo atención a la clase, por estar pesando en porque a Sakura no le gustaba tanto su cabello como a él le gustaba.

—¡Lo tengo, Teme!, ya sé porque Sakura-Chan quiere tener el cabello rubio—Informa Naruto con una sonrisa, tú te mueres por saber cuál es la razón pero Naruto no dice nada más, solo está ahí, mirándote con esa tonta sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Cuál es la razón?—Preguntas una vez que te ha quedado claro que Naruto no piensa seguir hablando a menos de que tú digas algo.

—La información no es gratis, te costará un tazón de Ramen, ¡´ttebayo!—Sonríe.

—Esta bien...—Aceptas, porque después de todo ya le debes más de cien tazones, y dudas que algún día se los llegues a dar.—¿Cuál es la razón?

**N**aruto sonríe.—¿Qué es lo que toda niña de siete años desea ser de grande?—Pregunta, y tú no respondes nada, porque simplemente no lo sabes. Naruto suspira.—Una princesa, Teme. Ellas desean ser princesas y...

—¿Qué tiene que ver el que ella quiera ser princesa con que guste del cabello rubio?

—No me interrumpas Teme.—Dice frunciendo el ceño.—Toda princesa, tiene el cabello largo y rubio, como la princesa que siempre dormía, la princesa que olvido su zapatilla y la princesa que vivía en una torre.

**S**asuke no sabe de qué princesas le habla Naruto pero finge hacerlo, porque él nunca dejaría a Naruto sentirse más listo que él.

—También he descubierto otra cosa—Sonríe.—Si Sakura, quiere ser una princesa eso significa que también está en búsqueda de su príncipe azul.

—Entonces yo seré su príncipe.

—No puedes, los príncipes son rubios y de hermosos ojos azules. Yo soy el príncipe perfecto para Sakura-Chan—Afirma Naruto con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

**F**runces el ceño.—Bien, tú puedes ser uno de esos príncipes que parecen gays, yo seré un caballero.

—¿Por qué un caballero?—Pregunta Naruto confundido.

—Porque mi mamá siempre dice que el hombre perfecto tiene que ser un caballero.—Sonríe.—Además, es mejor ser un caballero que pueda proteger a su princesa, que ser un simple príncipe de cara bonita.

**E**l rubio frunce el ceño.—Pues Sakura-Chan prefiere a los príncipes, y ¡A los rubios!.

—Ella ni siquiera te hace caso.

—Pues a ti tampoco te hace caso, niño emo.

—Rubio tonto. ¿Por qué no le preguntamos a Sakura a quién quiere?, Así dejaras de molestarla.

—¿Te recuerdo que ella nos está haciendo la ley del hielo, genio?

—Hmp, solo tenemos que pedirle perdón.

—...¿Por qué no sugeriste hacer eso desde el principio?

**S**asuke frunce el ceño.—Porque un Uchiha nunca pide disculpas... eso es lo que dice mi papá, y tío Madara.

—Pues los hombres Uchihas son todos unos idiotas—Afirma el rubio para después recibir un golpe del azabache.

—¿Por qué tú eres de nuevo la princesa Ino?—Pregunta la pelirrosa con un pequeño mohín.

—Porque esta semana es cuando me toca a mí ser la princesa.

—Yo no tuve mi semana de ser princesa.—Se queja.

—Eso fue porque estabas demasiado ocupada jugando con Sasuke-kun y Naruto. Yo no tengo la culpa de que hayas decidido desperdiciar tu semana de princesa, frente.

—La reina les ordena que dejen de discutir y comiencen el juego.—Ordena Temari desde su "Trono real" _-Una silla normal adornada con flores-_

—Como ordene su real majestad—Acepta Sakura, haciendo una pequeña inclinación de respeto, para entrar en su papel de sirvienta de la princesa. _-Tal vez debería de volver a jugar con Naruto y Sasuke, al menos Naruto sería el sirviente y no ella.-_

—¿Dónde está Sakura-Chan, Temari?—Pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa, impaciente por demostrarle al azabache que él sería el príncipe de la pelirrosa.

—¿Quién te has creído para hablarle con tanta confianza a la Reina?—Preguntó la chica rubia con el ceño levemente fruncido.

**A**mbos niños rodaron los ojos. _Niñas._

—Disculpe a mi bobo amigo su alteza.

—¡Calla sirviente!—Ordenó el rubio.—Yo, soy el príncipe de Ramenlandia, su alteza he venido de mis hermosas tierras, para conocer a la princesa.

**T**emari simplemente señala el lugar donde estaba la princesa, y sus damas: Sakura y Hinata. Para después dar la orden de que rodará la cabeza del pobre niño que se había _"atrevido"_ a caer sobre sus flores.

—¡Sakura-Chan!— Grita Naruto corriendo hacía donde ellas están y tú simplemente lo sigues.

—Largo Naruto, estamos jugando.—Informa Ino con el ceño levemente fruncido, ya que han interrumpido su importante plática de chismes.

Hinata en cambia se sonroja, como siempre lo hace cuando el rubio se acercaba a ella.—Hola Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san.

—Hmp, Sakura...

—¡Sakura-Chan!—Interrumpe Naruto.—¿Verdad que a las niñas les gustan los príncipes de hermosa cabellera rubia y genialosos ojos azules?

**H**inata con las mejillas sonrojadas asiente de una manera casi imperceptible, ella está totalmente de acuerdo en que los niños con cabello rubio, ojos azules, y una buena e hiperactiva personalidad son los mejores, a pesar de que las demás niñas prefieran al Uchiha, quién prefiere mostrarse serio y únicamente cuando esta con Naruto o Sakura permite que los demás lo vean sonreír.

**S**akura los mira a ambos con el ceño levemente fruncido _-Después de todo, todavía no olvida lo de su diario-_.—Si el príncipe no lee cosas privadas de la princesa, entonces sí.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿Quieres ser mi príncipe?—Pregunta Ino con una sonrisa.

—Yo no soy un prin...

—Él es mi sirviente, princesa Ino—Corrige Naruto con una sonrisa.

**S**asuke gira los ojos y Sakura los mira confundida.

—Yo no quería ser uno de esos príncipes que parecen gays.—Responde Sasuke a la pregunta no formulada de la pelirrosa.

—Sakura-Chan, hemos venido a liberarte del dominio de las reinas y princesas rubias—Naruto sonríe con un brillo de determinación en su mirada.—¡Juntos acabaremos con la tiranía de la realeza rubia!

—Naruto, tú eres rubio—Dice Ino con un gesto que claramente revela su creencia de que Naruto no es nada inteligente.

—La tiranía rubia me lo ha pintado, pero juntos Sakura-Chan, implantaremos la tiranía rosa y roja

—¿De qué hablas Naruto?—Pregunta el azabache totalmente confundido por las palabras que decía el rubio, ya que eso no tenía ningún sentido para él.

**S**uspiro. La mente del dobe era algo _-demasiado-_ extraña. Y tal vez por lo mismo, no debiera de confiar en lo que Naruto le había dicho.

—Sakura, ¿Por qué te gusta el cabello rubio?—Pregunta, ya que la única respuesta verdadera la recibiría de ella.

**L**os ojos de ella parecen brillar y sonríe.

—Porque los de cabello rubio somos lo mejor del mundo—Responde Ino, interrumpiendo a Sakura, Naruto sonríe totalmente de acuerdo con lo que ha dicho Ino _-aunque él realmente quiera el cabello rojo-_.

**S**akura ignora el comentario de Ino.—Porque Tsunade-San es rubia—Contesta con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Quién es Tsunade, Sakura-Chan?—Pregunta Naruto un poco confundido porque la respuesta de Sakura no ha sido un: _"Porque las princesas son rubias"_

**S**akura frunce un poco el ceño, molesta porque al parecer ninguno de sus amigos sabe quién es Tsunade.

—Es la mejor mujer Doctora que existe en el mundo, cuando sea grande quiero ser como ella y salvar tantas vidas como Tsunade-san lo hace.

**S**asuke la mira un poco confundido.

—Tsunade... ¿Es rubia?—Pregunta Naruto, no totalmente seguro de que tiene que ver la señora de la que la pelirrosa habla con el cabello rubio.

**S**akura asiente y sonríe.—Sería genial parecerme a ella, además el cabello rubio es bonito.

**P**ara Sasuke el cabello rubio sigue siendo de tontos.

—Tu cabello rosa es mucho más bonito que uno rubio, Sakura—Dice el azabache con el ceño levemente fruncido, porque en su vida únicamente había cabida para un solo rubio _-Naruto-_, así que su esposa no podía también ser rubia, no, en definitiva Sakura tenía que seguir siendo pelirrosa.

—Es muy llamativo... y raro—Susurra ella.

—Pero es lindo.

**E**s ahí cuando Ino lo nota, el amor que el azabache siente _-tan parecido al amor que aparecía en las películas que a ella le encantaba ver-_ definitivamente tenía que ayudar a que en un futuro Sakura y Sasuke se casarán.

—Si Sakura-Chan, el cabello rubio no se compara al rosado, o al lindo tono de cabello que tiene Hinata-Chan—La pelinegra se sonroja por el comentario del rubio—O al hermoso cabello rojo ¡´ttebayo!

**Y** es ahí cuando también nota el posible amor que podría darse entre el rubio y la Hyuga. Definitivamente tenía mucho trabajo que hacer para apoyar el amor de sus amigos, pero aún era niños, así que tendría mucho tiempo para idear como se conquistarían, sus posibles peleas, el destino actuando para mantener su amor vivo, la boda, el nombre de los hijos de cada uno...

_¡Oh! Y ella tendría que encontrarse un príncipe,  
>porque no podía ser la única que se quedará sola y sin un<br>"Vivieron felices para siempre"_

.

**E**spero les haya gustado :)

**Comentarios, opiniones, y criticas son bien recibidas :)**

**Los reviews son gratis y alegran el día al autor (****?** **:3**


	6. Annoyingly Orange

**D**espués de años he traído la actualización :D, x) perdonen la tardanza, pero atravesé por un período de muchos exámenes, y tramites para el nivel superior ewé. Gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz :)

Espero les guste, nos vemos abajo(?)~

Capítulo traído a ustedes gracias al comentario de **KrazyMore **_"yo te propongo que Sasuke se pegue con Naruto, por Saku (siendo niños) porque se atreva a querer darle un besito (?) hahaha"_

_Lo ven, oigo -veo- sus ideas así que pueden sugerir algo xD. Aunque claro siempre pongo de mi imaginación así que es la esencia de su idea combinada con mi imaginación, bueno creo que entenderán con este capítulo._

* * *

><p><strong>Annoyingly Orange<strong>

**.**

_Y para Sasuke no hay persona más irritante que Naruto._  
><em>Ese rubio tonto que quiso aprovecharse de su ausencia<em>  
><em>para besar a Sakura<em>  
>.<p>

**S**asuke lo tenía claro, su madre se obsesionaba mucho en cuidarlo cuando él se enfermaba, razón por la cual nunca hacía cosas que lo llevaran a enfermarse, porque los cuidados de Mikoto se traducían en no dejarlo salir de su cuarto -ni siquiera de la cama- hasta que empezará a mejorar, y como si eso no fuera suficiente, también tenía que tomar esa asquerosa y horrible medicina, la cual sabía casi o tal vez peor que los dulces.

_"Es una lastima que te hayas enfermado Sasuke"_

**F**runció el ceño al recordar aquellas palabras de su hermano mayor, en definitiva el villano en su vida era Itachi, admitía que había sido divertido jugar a la guerra con globos llenos de agua, con Itachi y su primo Obito, pero ¿Por qué tenía que enfermarse?, y lo peor, se había enfermado un viernes -que no era cualquier viernes-, no había podido enfermarse un día después, ¡No!, tuvo que enfermarse el día de la primera pequeña "fiesta" que Sakura había decidido hacer. Y toda la culpa -según Sasuke- recaía en Itachi, ya que su hermano mayor no le había defendido lo suficientemente bien de Obito, no que él fuera débil y necesitara de ayuda, pero él tan sólo tenía 7 años y jugaba contra adolescentes, así que había estado en clara desventaja.

**L**os pensamientos de venganza que siempre llenaban la mente de Sasuke cuando alguien hacía algo en su contra, no tardaron en hacer su aparición, tal vez podía decirle a Rin que Obito estaba enamorado de ella, que le tenía un amor tan obsesivo que hacía a Obito actuar completamente extraño, porque de verdad Sasuke todavía no podía olvidar cuando lo vio "_coqueteandole"_ a un póster de Rin... definitivamente eso era lo más extraño que había visto en toda su vida. Y para Itachi, a su hermano tal vez le podía cortar el cabello cuando estuviera durmiendo, y ahora que lo pensaba ¿Por qué su hermano tenía el cabello tan largo?, ¿Qué acaso el cabello largo no era exclusivamente para niñas?... aunque ahora que recordaba él líder Hyuga también usaba el cabello largo...¿Cómo se vería él con el cabello largo?.

—¡Oh, Sasuke-Teme!— El grito de Naruto entrando en su cuarto lo devolvió al mundo real. Una enorme sonrisa burlona adornaba el rostro del rubio, pero claramente su tono de voz aparentaba ser el de alguien preocupado. —He venido tan pronto como me he enterado.

—Hmp.

—Es una verdadera lástima que te hayas enfermado en este precioso e importante día.— El tono que Naruto utilizaba era tan irritantemente feliz que Sasuke no tardo en darse cuenta de que algún tonto plan circulaba por la cabeza hueca del rubio.

—¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer?— Preguntó, porque aunque Naruto y él fueran _-mejores-_ amigos, Sasuke sabe bien que la visita del rubio no es simplemente porque se haya preocupado por su salud, porque vamos, es demasiado claro que en la vida de Naruto las cosas que por el momento tenían mayor nivel de importancia eran: el Ramen e intentar robarle el amor de Sakura -porque Sasuke tenía más que claro que el amor de la pelirrosa le pertenecía a él-.

—Nada—Sonríe.—Bueno, debo irme o llegaré tarde para besar a Sakura-Chan.— Contestó Naruto para después encaminarse a la puerta, le ha dicho sus intenciones a Sasuke porque él ama la justicia, y competir por el corazón de Sakura sin que su pelinegro amigo este enterado de sus planes no supone una competencia justa, ¿cierto?

—¿Qué has dicho?— Preguntó Sasuke escapando de la prisión de cobijas y sábanas para poder ver mejor al Uzumaki.

—Adiós Teme.—Naruto sonríe y lo ignora a propósito, sabiendo que eso sólo hace enojar más a su mejor amigo-rival, cosa que a él siempre le ha parecido divertido de lograr, porque definitivamente ver a un Uchiha perdiendo el control sobre sus emociones es y siempre será sumamente divertido.

**S**asuke simplemente frunció el ceño, y tras meditar su situación durante dos segundos -realmente no había mucho que pensar-, decidió que lo más obvio a hacer, era ir a la fiesta de Sakura y evitar que Naruto besará a la pelirrosa... Claro que primero tenía que escapar de su m_uy-demasiado-sobre-protectora madre._ Así que abandonó su cama y comenzó a arreglarse un poco, para así parecer lo menos enfermo posible y por lo tanto lograr obtener el permiso para ir a la fiesta de Sakura.

**S**asuke se preparó mentalmente para enfrentar a su madre, sin embargo después de unos minutos decidió que no podría engañarla, así que su única opción era el escapar sin ser visto. Él salió de su habitación, y después de comprobar que su madre no esta ni un poco cerca bajó las escaleras y se encaminó a la puerta, y justo cuando tocó la perilla pudo escuchar claramente la dulce pero ahora seria voz de su mamá.

—Sasuke, ¿A dónde crees que vas?

¡**G**enial! la misión: Escapar de casa y evitar que él dobe le robe un beso a Sakura había fallado. Ha sido atrapado, y el hecho de que Mikoto no haya utilizado el "Chan" en su nombre, sólo hace más obvio el que ella no esta nada feliz de verlo fuera de su cama.

**É**l sonríe, aparentando la inocencia que siempre lo salva de los castigos de su mamá y con la cuál siempre obtenía lo que él quería.

—Yo... ya me siento bien. Voy a ir con Sakura.

**M**ikoto se acercó a él sin la sonrisa que siempre adornaba su rostro, Sasuke no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso, después de todo, era casi imposible engañar a su madre lo cual sólo significaba una cosa: Perdería la oportunidad de ser el primer beso de la Haruno.

—Mentiroso...—Le dijo Mikoto mientras colocaba una mano en los oscuros cabellos de su hijo para después revolverlos.—¿Se puede saber, por qué es tan importante ir con Sakura?, ella entenderá que estabas enfermo y no pudiste...

—Naruto planea besarla—Susurra interrumpiéndola y sin poder evitar que un puchero adorne su rostro.

...

—Entonces no hay tiempo que perder—Responde ella para sorpresa del pequeño pelinegro.—No podemos dejar que alguien más le robe su primer beso a tu futura esposa, ¿Verdad, Sasuke-Chan?.

Y él simplemente sonríe al comprender que cuenta con el total apoyo de su madre para en un futuro casarse con su pelirrosada _no-novia._

.-.-

—Cierra los ojos Sakura-Chan.

**N**aruto no puede creer lo fácil que esta resultando todo, los demás niños estaban en la planta inferior jugando a las escondidas, las madres platicaban en el patio o en la cocina...realmente no importa, lo único que llenaba su infantil mente era el hecho de que indudablemente al fin podrá completar su meta de ser el primer beso de su pelirrosada amiga.

—¿Y ahora que?—Pregunta Sakura un poco ansiosa por el nuevo "genial" juego al que Naruto le ha invitado a jugar.

—¡eh!, ya voy... mantén los ojos cerrados Sakura-Chan

**E**lla simplemente asintió un poco impaciente y... aburrida, ya habían pasado mucho tiempo en su habitación y ni siquiera había comenzado a jugar. Naruto comenzó a concentrarse, su corazón latía más rápido que nunca y sus manos comenzaban a sudar, tal vez no estaba preparado para hacer algo de niños grandes como lo era el besar... pero no podía permitirse el desaprovechar tal oportunidad, pero... ¡Dios estaba nervioso!

**¡F**uera nervios´ttebayo!, sólo tenía que inclinarse hacía delante, y _¡Ta dah!_ todo estaría hecho, sus labios tocarían los de Sakura, y así reclamaría el primer beso de su linda amiga...

_Uno,_ Naruto se inclinó hacía delante, _Dos,_ se hizo hacía atrás y ... _¡Tres!_

**F**runció el ceño al sentir como caía al suelo, el gruñón de Sasuke le había lanzado un oso de peluche con demasiada fuerza, ¡Le había dolido!.

**S**akura abrió los ojos al escuchar un golpe y segundos después a Naruto quejándose. —Naru...

—¡Dobe!—Sasuke se adentro más en la habitación para después empezar a lanzar contra el rubio algunos de los cientos de peluches que llenaban el cuarto de la Haruno.

—¡Teme!.—Gritó Naruto enojado al mismo tiempo que esquivaba los molestos peluches, ¿Por qué Sakura tenía tantos?

—Sasuke-kun, no los arrojes. ¡Los estás lastimando!

**S**asuke sonrió al notar que a Sakura le importaba más el "bienestar" de sus juguetes que el de Naruto.

—Se supone que los enfermos deben de quedarse en su cuarto, ¡Deberías de estar en tu casa!—Se quejó el Uzumaki al comprender que la tan especial oportunidad de lograr obtener el primer beso de la Haruno se había escapado de sus manos.

**L**os ojos de Sakura brillaron con emoción.—¿Estas enfermo Sasuke-kun?—Preguntó ella sonando demasiado entusiasmada olvidándose completamente de la seguridad de sus peluches.

**S**asuke desistió de sus ataques.—Hmp— "contestó" él, y Sakura sonrió al interpretar su monosílabo como un "sí".

—Tengo una idea, ¡Juguemos al Doctor!—Propuso ella, y segundos después jaló al Uchiha para finalmente empujarlo sobre su cama que ahora era una "camilla" en su consultorio.—Yo seré la Doctora, tú Sasuke-kun serás mi paciente y Naruto... Naruto será mi lindo asistente.

**É**l Uzumaki se sonrojo al oír las palabras dicha por la pelirrosa, Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—¡Oh!, esperen aquí... Asistente cuida del paciente en lo que regreso.—Ordenó Sakura para después salir corriendo de la habitación en busca de "algo" demasiado importante para continuar con el juego.

...

—Lo has oído, ¿verdad?—Preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.—Ella dijo "Mi lindo asistente".

—Hmp

—Estas celoso ¿verdad?, eso lo ha dejado en claro, Sakura-Chan piensa que soy lindo.

—Claro que no.

—Tsk, sólo estas celoso porque a ti no te ha dicho lindo—Afirmó Naruto con el ceño fruncido.

—A mi me llama "Sasuke-kun", dobe.—Mencionó con una sonrisa triunfante, para Naruto no utilizaba ningún honorífico de cariño.

**—**¡Listo!—Anunció Sakura, apareciendo en el cuarto con una tenebrosa jeringa en su mano, y un cubre-bocas en su rostro.

**A**mbos niños fruncieron el ceño.

—No me vas a inyectar Sakura.—Menciono en tono autoritario el Uchiha.

**É**l rubio sonrió.

—Naruto. Controla al paciente, es importante que...—Sasuke estornudo.—¡Oh!, Naruto también tendré que inyectarte, Sasuke te ha contagiado.

—¡No me inyectaras, Sakura-Chan!—Gritó Naruto para inmediatamente huir de la pelirrosa, obviamente arrastrando consigo a su enfermo amigo, en parte porque como amigo tenía que salvarlo, y en parte porque si Sakura los alcanzaba podía dejar a Sasuke atrás para ganar un poco de tiempo.

—¡No sean cobardes!—grito Sakura persiguiendo a ambos niños con una sonrisa en su rostro, después de todo la jeringa no tenía aguja, era la jeringa que su tía Tsunade le había regalado en su cumpleaños anterior y con la cual siempre inyectaba a sus peluches enfermos.

**S**asuke respiró profundamente, intentando recuperar el aire que se había escapado de sus pulmones después de tan rápida huida.

_**C**orrer estando enfermo no era buena idea, y todo por culpa de ella y su tonta jeringa, tal vez la persona más molesta fuera Sakura, aunque sólo cuando su gran interés por convertirse en Doctora se volvía evidente._

_..-._

**—**Tss—"Dijo" Sakura, poniendo la jeringa sin aguja en el brazo de Sasuke.—Listo Sasuke-kun.—Sonrió.— Te he salvado la vida.

**S**asuke sonrió ante tan exagerada afirmación de la pelirrosa.—Gracias Sakura.

—Aunque es una lástima que mi asistente no haya sobrevivido.—Mencionó Sakura con cierta tristeza al mismo tiempo que observaba al rubio que estaba acostado en la cama con una sabana cubriéndole el rostro. Después de todo Naruto había decidido no arriesgarse ante la posible existencia de una aguja invisible.

.

.

.

_Continuara._

_Comentarios del capítulo anterior:_

**+Sakura Hatsu: **Yo creo que en algún momento he de poner a Itachi... algún día saldrá en este fic como algo más que un simple recuerdo, _algún día. ewé_

**+Suiguitou: **Lo sé, su ternura siendo niños es demasiada, gracias por tu comentario. :)

**+Humpty Dumpty Dhu: **No te preocupes, los personajes son independientes de cada historia contada en el capítulo, como te habrás dado cuenta, aquí de nuevo sólo salen ellos tres. Perdona eso del narrador ewé creo que se debió a que lo escribí en diferentes días, y a presión para ponerlo como mi participación en un concurso, aunque si de repente combino narraciones D:, y sí no se lee bien así,a mi tampoco me gusta pero suelo no darme cuenta hasta muy tarde.

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios.**

¿Les gustó? Si es así **regalenme un lindo review que son gratis :D**

_Comentarios, críticas y **sugerencias** son bien recibidas._

_Si ewé, por si no quedo claro las_ _**sugerencias** _son muy bien recibidas x). Así que si tienen una idea compartemela en un comentario, y así pospongo más su crecimiento, quiero escribir alguna otra cosa ahora que aún son unos tiernos infantes, pero no sé muy bien que podría poner. Así mismo, si quieren leer otra "cosa-aspecto-tema-trama" en alguno de los capítulo o en alguna edad especifica díganmelo en un hermoso review... _denme_ _un poco de su imaginación(?) xD._

Hasta el siguiente capítulo~


	7. Cooking

Bien lo siguiente es una caquita xD ¿Por qué? Porque no tengo tiempo para desarrollar varias ideas y elegir la que me guste, decidí que es momento de actualizar este Fic ya que es el que tiene más comentarios e ilógicamente es al que menos le pongo atención, a pesar de que me encanta su trama.

Como ya había dicho la siguiente idea iba a ser la de Aube: ¿Una idea?, bueno, a mi me encanta lo que tenga que ver con comida ;3 En serio que la amo y me casaría con ella... lo que digo es que podrías hacer un capítulo donde ellos dos quisieran conquistarla poniendo en práctica sus escasos conocimientos en la cocina... bueno, es una humilde idea, si quieres hacerla que bien y si no... no importa (:

Creo que ya no es activa en el foro D: pero… aquí esta tu idea C:

A la chuchis los colores ya no puedo pensar en títulos con algún color en ellos Dx

**Cooking**  
><em>Mikoto siempre reía cuando Fugaku se adentraba en la cocina para ayudarle a cocinar, así que… no debería de ser muy diferente con Sakura ¿Cierto?<em>

_._

_._

**N**aruto arqueó la ceja, analizó el platillo que el Uchiha llevaba en sus manos. Una risa estruendosa salió de sus labios.

**S**asuke torció la boca.−¿De qué te ríes, Dobe?

−A Sakura-Chan no les gustan esas horribles cosas que tu adoras comer, Teme.−Naruto puso su cara más sería−De hecho, seguramente eres el único niño al que le gusta comer esa "comida sana"

**S**asuke decidió ignorarlo y continuo caminando en dirección a la casa de Sakura, seguramente Naruto estaría equivocado, vamos ¿Qué clase de persona podría negarse a comer algo tan sabroso como lo eran los tomates?. Naruto como de costumbre decidió que no había nada que superase la diversión de molestar al pelinegro así que él también se dirigió a casa de Sakura.

−Yo le ofreceré Ramen, estoy segura que me dará un beso en agradecimiento... creo que sólo así te quedará claro que ella me ama con todo su corazón.

−Hmp

−Porque Teme, tienes que hacerte a la idea, Sakura-Chan y yo tendremos tres hermosos hijos, un perro y una enorme casa con una enorme piscina en el patio...y tú, tú seguramente pasaras el resto de tu vida envidiando mi felicidad.

−Sigue soñando. −Contestó Sasuke al mismo tiempo que hacía sonar el timbre de la casa de los Haruno.

−Pff... lo que te digo es verdad Sasuke, lo he pedido todos los días a las estrellas así que será realidad.

−Las estrellas no cumplen deseos.

−No para aquellos amargados que ya no creen en Santa Claus.

−Sólo los bobos creen en Santa Claus.−Contestó Sasuke girando los ojos y deseando que la puerta se abriera rápido.

−Sakura-Chan aún cree en Santa, tú eres el único bobo que no lo hace.

−Hmp.

**N**aruto sonrió. −Que Sakura y yo creamos en Santa es otra prueba de que estamos destinado a estar juntos por toda la eternidad.

−Ella no te ama.

−Pues a ti tampoco.−Respondió el rubio cruzando sus brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

**L**a puerta se abrió.

**S**akura arrugó el entrecejo, era agradable recibir visitas de sus amigos, pero Naruto y Sasuke eran niños. ¡No podía jugar juegos de niñas con ellos!, además no era divertido ver como se peleaban la mayoría del tiempo.

−Hola−Saludo, ocasionando que ambos niños dejaran su infantil pelea.

−¡Sakura-Chan, buenos días!−Gritó Naruto para después depositar un beso en la ahora rojiza mejilla de Sakura.

**S**asuke se congeló ante tal escena, ¿Acaso el dobe acababa de besarla?

−B-uenos días.

**S**akura se adentro en la casa con la cara ardiendo y Naruto le dedico una sonrisa triunfante a su contrincante. −Supera eso, peinado de gallina.

**S**asuke no pudo evitar pensar en lo divertido que sería botar todo el Ramen que Naruto comprara de hoy en adelante. Oh si, ese molesto rubio tenía que pagar las consecuencias.

−Sakura−El pelinegro la siguió a la sala dejando al Uzumaki en la entrada, se acercó a ella y le ofreció su platillo favorito (tomates, tomates y más tomates) ella arqueó una ceja y Sasuke temió que "su futura esposa" odiara los tomates, aún sin voltearse sabía que el rubio tenía una sonrisa triunfante.

−Oh, ¡Sasuke-kun!−La mirada y tono de preocupación confundieron a los dos niños.

**S**asuke frunció el ceño, aunque se tratará de Sakura a él no le gustaba que le miraran con... ¿lástima?

**E**lla haciendo alarde de sus cambios de ánimo, sonrió, sujetó la mano del pelinegro y lo arrastró a la cocina, Naruto obviamente los siguió y entró a la cocina justo para ver como Sakura aventaba al Uchiha en una silla y acto seguido corría a la nevera.

**S**asuke tembló esperando que no sucediera lo que se estaba imaginando, oh pero Dios seguramente le odiaba porque...

−Lo he preparado yo está mañana−Anunció con una enorme sonrisa mientras que en sus manos sostenía un recipinte con alguna especie de comida adentro. −Di "Ah~" Sasuke-kun−Dijo, acercando una cucharada de la "comida" a la boca del pelinegro.

**N**aruto estaba celoso por no ser él, el que estuviera siendo alimentado por Sakura pero en definitiva no desearía estar en el lugar de su amigo y rival en el amor.

**S**asuke Uchiha permaneció enfermo una semana, lo único bueno había sido que Sakura pretendía ser una ¿doctora?,¿enfermera? y había pasado demasiado tiempo junto a él, claro que durante los primeros dos días él había permanecido enfadado con ella y con su inexistente capacidad para cocinar algo comestible.

.

-  
><em>Pero aún así, amaba a esa molesta niña rosa<em>

Wiii! Al fin he podido actualizar una historia :,D, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, espero les guste y el siguiente será la idea de Itza:3  
>Gracias por tus comentarios e ideas Nat<p> 


End file.
